Moving Forward
by Phoenix089
Summary: When Lucy has a date planned, she's determined she's actually going to make it this time. But, will that determination change when she finds Natsu at her door? Maybe, she was never meant to make it to this one either. - A NaLu fluffy oneshot inspired by Mashima's latest NaLu twitter sketch.


Inspired by Mashima's latest NaLu sketch on Twitter. I just needed to write something cute, and fluffy. So, I can only hope I delivered with that

* * *

Humming a cheerful tune as she pulled out another dress, Lucy cocked her head thoughtfully as she held the dress against herself. The nights were getting warmer again, so she _thought_ the halter-style dress _might_ be alright, but … Unable to help herself, Lucy giggled as her mind reminded her _what_, exactly, she was preparing for, and she couldn't help but hide her face in her hands as a blush spread across her cheeks.

A date! The last time Lucy had meant to go on one … She'd ended up abandoning it so that she could join Natsu and Happy on a job instead. Lucy was determined tonight would be different though. _This_ time, she'd been asked a week in advance, and she'd _stressed_ to both Happy and Natsu that there was _no_ way she would let herself get caught up in something tonight. She'd even turned down a job three days ago because it was a day trip there and back, never mind the time it would take to actually _complete_ the job.

As she swished the skirt of the dress around, still trying to decide whether she wanted to wear it or not, Lucy frowned, her eyebrows pulling together as she remembered the look that had passed over Natsu's face when she'd turned the job down. It wasn't just that he'd looked disappointed she'd told him no, there had been an underlying … Something to his expression that Lucy hadn't been able to place before it vanished. As she thought about it now, she _almost_ wanted to say he'd looked panicked, but Lucy shook that thought away as quickly as it came. Natsu? Panicked? The idea was ridiculous.

But then, Lucy thought as she hung the dress back up with a sigh, it didn't seem as ridiculous as the way that Natsu had insisted she _had_ to come along on this job, that he wouldn't be able to complete it without her. He'd even added 'Please'!

Huffing with frustration, Lucy wandered back over to her dresser and started rummaging through the drawers. Really – She _did_ have a life outside of her work for the guild! And, she'd _told_ him she had to keep tonight free! No amount of 'please' was going to change that! The fact that he even thought she was going to abandon her date for a job, again, just because he'd remembered his manners … It was infuriating!

Lucy paused in her increasingly frenzied search, though, as that little voice she tried to ignore decided to whisper, _But, really, you're just annoyed he only wanted you for a job. _Sighing softly, Lucy sat back down on her bed and chewed at her lower lip.

It was true, in part. Gradually, over the last couple of months, Lucy had been forced to come to terms with her growing feelings for the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. But, the fact that she'd realised she liked him, didn't change the way that Natsu was completely oblivious to any kind of romantic situation. Not to mention … Even if he _did_ suddenly develop an interest in someone … Lucy couldn't help but feel like he was most likely to fall for someone like Erza, or Cana. Maybe even Juvia. Just … She was sure, if Natsu were going to become interested in _anyone_, it would end up being someone who could beat him in a fight.

And that was, in part, why Lucy had agreed to meet this guy tonight – If she was going to get over Natsu, because she was certain it was best if she did, there was no better way to do it than to find somebody else who liked her, right? As she sat on the bed, with the date night suddenly before her and Levy's uncertain _Are you sure that's what you want Lu-chan?_ echoing in her mind, Lucy wasn't so sure anymore.

Shaking her head with determination, Lucy slapped her hands to her cheeks and shrieked, "What am I doing?! Gotta hurry!" and bounced back over to the cabinet. She barely even managed to open the drawer back up before a knock at the door made her hesitate though.

Glancing at the clock sitting on her bookshelf, Lucy grimaced as she saw she had a little over an hour left and she still had no idea what to wear, _or_ how to do her hair. "This had better be important!" she muttered loud enough that the person on the other side of the door could hear as she stormed over.

Tugging the door open, Lucy's heart stuttered as the first thing she noticed was an expanse of bare chest, but then her eyes came to rest on the jagged scar on the neck attached to that chest, and her mouth tugged into a frustrated scowl as she consciously realised it was Natsu.

Natsu's mouth was pulled into a frown, and his eyes were narrowed with something Lucy couldn't fathom – Something she didn't have _time_ to fathom. Folding her arms, Lucy pouted and ground out, "Natsu! I thought I told you -"

As a hand rose to run through his hair, Natsu interrupted with a simple, "I know."

The words simply fuelled Lucy's increasing irritation though, "Then what are you doing here?!" her eyes flicked down to his naked chest, and she couldn't help but blush as she added, "And why are you only wearing pants?"

Black eyes widened at the addition, before Natsu glanced down, and Lucy _almost_ smiled fondly at his startled reaction of "Shit, where-?!" and, for just a moment she was tempted to joke about how he'd caught Gray's stripping habit. But then an uneasy feeling settled in the pits of her stomach as Natsu grit his teeth, shook his head and hissed "Doesn't matter," before fixing her with what could only be described as a glare.

"Lucy," the Dragon Slayer said, and Lucy cocked an eyebrow nonchalantly in an attempt to mask her increasing anxiety – What was it that could have Natsu looking so determined? Had something happened at the guild? Was Happy ill again?

A thousand different situations flittered through Lucy's mind, so when Natsu finally added, "Are you really going to meet that bastard tonight?" it took Lucy a few seconds to realise what he'd said. Even then, the question seemed so wrong for the look on Natsu's face, that Lucy actually groaned,

"Jeez Natsu! I thought something serious had-"

Lucy's words died in her throat as Natsu stepped closer, his scowl deepening as he growled, "This is serious," down at her, and Lucy's eyes widened at the statement, before her heart decided that was a good moment to pound doubly-fast.

Talking around the sudden lump in her throat, Lucy asked "Why?" The only thing she could think of was that something had come up, that the guy she was going to meet was related to a dark guild somehow, or perhaps he was some kind of spy for the council. It was the only explanation that made sense, considering both Natsu's words and his expression – And if that was the case, she was going to find this guy and set Taurus onto him! Because how dare anyone make use of her to try and get –

The thoughts came to an abrupt halt as Natsu muttered, "I just don't want you to," and the annoyance that she'd felt towards the boy she was meeting tonight, suddenly focused on Natsu instead as he stood there, completely unrepentant as he asked her not to go to something, simply because _he_ didn't want her to.

Mentally snarling about the Dragon Slayer, Lucy turned her back on Natsu and pulled her drawers open as she made a point to continue to look for something to wear. At the sound of the door slamming behind her, Lucy couldn't stop herself from glaring as a glance towards the sound revealed Natsu standing there, his hands shoved into his pockets, and his eyes still fixed on her, an irritated frown on his face.

"Do you _mind_?" she snapped, and Natsu visibly bristled at the tone.

"I just said I don't want you to go!" he snarled back.

"And why is that?!" Lucy retorted.

Lucy wasn't sure what she was expecting Natsu's response at the question to be, but it certainly hadn't been for a rosy hue to suddenly cover his cheeks as his mouth pulled into an uncertain frown. Her anger faded slightly at the sight, replaced by uncertainty, and, as much as she tried to ignore it, cautious hope.

Folding his arms with a huff, Natsu looked to her side, and muttered, "I just don't want you to, isn't that enough?"

"No, it's not," Lucy breathed, and Natsu's eyes slid back over to her with a grimace. Lucy met his eye with determination and asked, "Why?"

Ruffling the hair at his forehead, Natsu hissed, "I don't know! Fuck. It makes me anxious, and irritated. The thought of you sitting with this bastard, all cosy and laughing," Lucy bit her lip to stop the amused smile her mouth wanted to curl into at the decidedly sulky edge Natsu's voice was developing. "And then if you started spending more time with him! You already turned down a job cos we wouldn't have been back – And I don't get why that pisses me off, but it does, and the fact that it does just makes me _more_ pissed off and…" Natsu suddenly stopped, only to narrow his eyes as he looked at Lucy and growled, "Lucy. You're smiling."

And Lucy couldn't prevent the giggle that bubbled up her throat at the words, at the look Natsu was giving her, at his _blush_, at the sudden _realisation_. Throwing the shirt that had been in her hand aside, Lucy closed the gap between Natsu and herself, and allowed herself to mentally smirk at the increasingly alarmed look on Natsu's face as she drew closer.

"_You_," she told him once they stood toe to toe, "are an absolute _idiot_."

There was a few seconds in which Natsu simply looked down at Lucy, and then his eyebrows pulled together with frustration as he opened his mouth, a retort undoubtedly on his tongue. Lucy didn't allow him enough time to form a single syllable of that retort though. She simply reached up, threaded her hands into his hair on either side of his head, and pressed up onto her toes.

Despite her certainty that she was _right_ about this, as Lucy's lips brushed against Natsu's, the touch was still tentative and uncertain. And, when she pulled back, barely even three seconds later, Natsu's eyes were wide as he stared down at her as best as he was able, his cheeks lost beneath a scarlet blush.

Just as Lucy began to worry that she'd misread the situation, Natsu blinked. Then, his lips curled into a wide, predatory grin, and, before Lucy realised it, there were arms wrapped tight around her waist, pulling her in so that she was pressed completely against him as he ducked down to find Lucy's mouth again, enveloping her in a kiss that lacked any form of restraint, or hesitance.

As they parted to pant for breath a moment later, Lucy couldn't help but scowl as Natsu chucked from the back of his throat.

"Guess you won't be going tonight after all," he hummed, his very _breath_ curling with victory, and Lucy tugged at the hair between her fingers at the remark.

"Just, shut up and kiss me again," she muttered, and, much to her relief, that was exactly what Natsu did.

* * *

Oh, and in case you were wondering ... Yes, Natsu wanted Lucy to come with him on that job because he knew she'd have to miss her date.  
As for my reasoning why he was shirtless... Well, I imagine it to be because he was lazing about at his house, and Happy _may_ have casually mentioned Lucy was going to be leaving for her date soon and ... Well, that was the shove Natsu needed to get his arse over there to stop her


End file.
